heroes_and_villiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Lola
Lola is the secondary antagonist of DreamWorks' 9th full-length animated feature film, Shark Tale. She is Don Lino's former partner-in-crime, Oscar's love interest, She tried to seduce Oscar, as she only wants him for his fame and money. She was voiced by and modeled after Angelina Jolie. Biography In Shark Tale Oscar brings the money to the race track to meet Sykes, but becomes distracted by his dreams of grandeur. Upon hearing that the race is rigged, he instead foolishly places it all on a long-shot bet by the name of "Lucky Day". Such a million dollar bet is noticed nearby by a beautiful lionfish named Lola, who flagrantly seduces an excited Oscar, but Oscar is disappointed when she leaves upon learning that he is a whale washer, calling him "Cute, but a nobody." Later, Oscar returns to the city with a new title of the Sharkslayer after supposedly killing Frankie (when it turns out that Frankie was actually killed by a falling anchor). As the reef cheers over Oscar being the new sensational hero Sharkslayer, Lola is seen watching from a crowd with a new suitor holding many gifts for her. Sensing an opportunity, Lola changes her mind and starts to flirt with him, much to Oscar's glee and Angie's jealousy and dismay. After Oscar finishes a Sharkslayer stunt on behalf of his new manager Sykes, Lola smiles and decides to reward him. She slowly swims up behind Oscar and in full view of the cameras. She grabs his hand, spins him around, and firmly grabs him with one fin on the side of his torso and one on the back of his head. This is to prevent him from resisting or moving away. Lola then immediately locks lips with Oscar, putting her large, lipstick-clad lips on his. Oscar doesn't resist at all and actually smiles, showing that he is enjoying this passionate yet forceful kiss. Angie sees Lola making out with Oscar on TV and gets jealous. After she leaves, we see that the make-out session is still going strong, with Lola's large lips still pressed firmly on Oscar's. She still remains floating above him and holding him firmly to keep him in place, while his arms remain down and off of Lola's body. While the make-out session occurs, news reporter Katie Current says that Oscar has conquered a few hearts and that he, the reef's most eligible bachelor, has been snapped up. Angie reads about the kiss in the newspaper and is incredibly jealous and upset. She and Oscar get into an argument about Lola with Angie asking him if Lola wouldn't love him if he were a "nobody". Oscar claims that nobody loved him when he was a "nobody" but Angie confesses her unconditional love to him, Oscar rethinks his feelings and dumps Lola—which unfortunately, leads to her great fury as she mercilessly slams Oscar against the windows, before sulking away. The next day, Oscar buys some Valentine's Day gifts for Angie, but before he can present them to her, he finds that Don Lino has kidnapped Angie to force a sit-down. Lenny comes along now disguised as a dolphin named Sebastian. They arrive at the meeting to find Lola (who obviously arranged the whole thing) next to Don Lino, while Angie is tied up and presented to Don Lino on a plate who prepares to eat her if Oscar doesn't comply. In response, Oscar has Lenny grab Angie and eat her on the spot (grabbing her in her mouth, but not swallowing). But Lenny starts choking and vomits Angie out, causing Lino to recognize his son. Lola watches in satisfaction as Lino chases Oscar out and towards the Whale Wash. However, Lola's plan for revenge is foiled when Oscar explains to Lino about the true circumstances behind Frankie's death, resulting a remorseful Lino to reconcile with Lenny and form a peace with Oscar and the reef, much to Lola's dismay. In the ending credits, Lola is looking for Oscar in his penthouse (unaware that Oscar isn't there), to re-establish her relationship with him by apologizing for her actions. But instead of Oscar, it's really Crazy Joe waiting for her and he says, "Did somebody say CRAZY?!" before turning off the lights off-screen, much to her surprise and shock. Personality Lola is sexy, sensuous and has no problem using her sexuality to get her way, as shown when she danced for Oscar and had a make-out session with him in public. She is a gold-digger who enjoys the finer things in life, such as forcefully kissing celebrities on live television.. She is also shallow and superficial, and she knows it. She even blatantly stated to Oscar that she was "really superficial" and rebuked his affections, saying "Don't get me wrong, you're cute. But you're a nobody." She has no interest in those who are not "top of the reef", and is a self-proclaimed gold-digger. Her biggest interest in the film was money and kissing Oscar forcefully; however, she admitted there was one thing she liked better: Revenge, as she vows revenge on Oscar for dumping her and was perfectly willing to arrange the sharks to kidnap Angie and threaten her life in exchange for Oscar's obedience. She is also highly manipulative and seductive, as showed in the film, where she entranced many male fish, including a married Shark. She enjoys doing the seductive acts she is known for. For instance, she is clearly having fun when she performs a sultry dance for Oscar. She also smiles before and after grabbing Oscar and forcing him to passionately make out with her. She is also very domineering. To convince Oscar to not retire as the Sharkslayer, she grabs him and slams him against his giant lava lamp. She then passionately rubs her hand on his cheek and uses her soothing voice to make him listen to her and do as she says. Later on, when she makes out with Oscar, she doesn't ask his permission or go in slowly. She just grabs him and forces her lips onto his. She keeps him beneath her the entire time and keeps his arms down while she holds his body. Appearance Lola is a beautiful, seductive lionfish, who resembles her voice actress Angelina Jolie. Her "hair" is long and colored in alternate shades of orange and red with green eyes, paling out near the tip. Her scales over her abdomen and her tail give her the appearance of a long dress of pink and white. She has a small "waist". Lola wears purple eye shadow, red lipstick (which Oscar has tasted before), a red dress, and purple gloves. Trivia * She is similar to Jessica Rabbit: Both are similar in appearance and personality; the difference is that Lola is evil, while Jessica Rabbit is good. Lola is seductive for money, while Jessica is seductive for ones time (to attract attention). * Lola is based after her voice actress Angelina Jolie. Category:Characters Category:Shark Tale characters Category:Females Category:Sea animals Category:Animals Category:Gold diggers Category:Wealthy Category:Villainess Category:Criminals Category:Dreamworks animation characters Category:Antagonist